User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Fictionalized Girly Girls
These are all the fictional girly girls. Disney Minniereach.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Webby.png|Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales franchise) Mabel_pines_gravity_falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Isabella 20.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Snow White 2009.jpg|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Cinderella_Transparent.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Alice Liddel.png|Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Aurora_pink_dress.png|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Belle_transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Nicky Little-0.png|Nicky Little (Pepper Ann) Marvel Scarlet_Witch_Portrait_Art.png|Scarlet Witch Gwenportalskin.jpeg|Gwen Stacy Shadowcat-802.jpg|Shadowcat 20th Century Fox Untitled_by_undercoveruser2-d83i4pe.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Lucasfilm Images205TIDPR.jpg|Padmé Amidala (Star Wars prequel trilogy) WillieScott.jpeg|Willie Scott (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) Touchstone Pictures 41785 30176049348 8313 n.jpg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Beforu Christmas) Jetix Jinmay_happy.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Pilar (Combo Ninos).jpeg|Pilar (Combo Ninos) Warner Bros. Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Elmyra Duff.jpeg|Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) ShellyStereo.jpg|Shelly Kelly (Detention) Mary Test.png|Mary Test (Johnny Test) DC Universe 5432011-starfire_lr12.jpg|Starfire Cartoon Network Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) 9E538642-CDFC-4B34-B6D5-B34DC1FFFA9F.gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteer) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 1440388485878.gif|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Princess Bubblegum.png|Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) New Pearl.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) Adult Swim Jessica_Rick_&_Morty.png|Jessica (Rick & Morty) Dxqsge6vmaapf8b.jpg|Duleena Duneeda (Ballmastrz: 9009) New Line Cinema Галадриэль_инфобокс.jpg|Galadriel (Middle-earth franchise) Hanna-Barbera Daphne_Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Brenda_Chance.png|Brenda Chance (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Racer series) Viacom Nickelodeon Chloe_carmichael_Profile.png|Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) Agent_Xero.png|Agent Xero (The Modifyers) 200px-Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud (The Loud House) Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Paramount Pictures Fernanimated1.jpg|Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web series) Aranea (Charlotte's Web).jpeg|Aranea (Charlotte's Web) Mirage Studios Irma.jpg|Irma Langinstein (TMNT series) TMNT Renet.jpg|Renet Tilley (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) KrisMu.jpeg|Kris Mu (TMNT: Legend of the Supermutant) MTV Quinn_Morgendorffer.jpeg|Quinn Morgendorffer (MTV's Daria) Comedy Central PrincessClara.jpg|Princess Clara (Drawn Together) CBS Pearl_Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) Christine_Chapel_Promotional_Image.jpeg|Christine Chapel (Star Trek series) NBC Universal Universal Agnes Unicorn.png|Agnes Gru (Despicable Me trilogy) Gidget_dog.png|Gidget (The Secret Life Of Pets) 393463-4791163-Bionic Six 0007RS.jpg|Helen Bennett (Bionic Six) DreamWorks Gloria_Glad_of_Richie_Rich_Money_World_Vol1_32.jpeg|Gloria Glad (Richie Rich) Sweet Polly Purebred.jpg|Sweet Polly Purebred (Underdog) Sony Pictures Sara.png|Sara Spancer (Dinosaucers) Uncork.jpg|Jeannie Nelson (I Dream of Jeannie) Hotel-transylvania-winnie.jpg|Winnie (Hotel Transylvsnia series) Barb.jpg|Barb (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball 2) AMS-2-Gwen.jpg|Gwen Stacy (Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man) Smurfette 2017.png|Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) Lego Character_image_360x480_Ava.png|Ava Prentis (Nexo Knights series) Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The Lego Movie series) Mattel Barbie real.jpg|Barbie Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura (Monster High) DHX Media Madeline.jpg|Madeline Mary Test.png|Mary Test (Johnny Test) Char 25161.jpg|Tara Belle (Beverly Hills Teens) Char 25156.jpg|Bianca Dupree (Beverly Hills Teens) Hasbro KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) G1_Astoria_Carlton-Ritz.jpg|Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers) PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 200px-Carly.jpg|Carly Witwicky (Transformers G1) T-AI RID.jpg|T-AI (Transformers RID 2001) Jem - Rock Backstager - 01.png|Jerrica Benton (Jem & The Holograms) Anime & Manga Sailor_mars_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) 130px-Dawn_BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon series) Silica ACD 2.png|Silica (Sword Art Online) Ochako Costume Full Body.png|Ochac Uraraka (My Hero Academia) Ha mi54l.jpg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Tamae Honami.jpeg|Tamae Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) YukakoYamagishi.png|Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) Mimi 01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) T-AI RID.jpg|T-AI (Transformers RID 2001) Kanna Kamui.png|Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Tohru 2019.png|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Alice Synthesis Thirty UW Full Body.png|Alice Zuberg (Sword Art Online) TohruIMG 0032.PNG|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Wedding Peach Fighting Form.jpg|Momoko Hanasaki (Wedding Peach) Honoka Kousaka.jpg|Honoka Kousaka (Love Live!) Kotori Minami.jpg|Kotori Minami (Love Live!) Hanayo Koizumi.jpg|Hanayo Koizumi (Love Live!) Ayase.Eri.full.1277149.jpg|Eli Ayase (Love Live!) Nozomi Toujou.jpg|Nozomi Toujou (Love Live!) Chika Takami Love Live Sunshine Hero.png|Chika Takami (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Ruby Kurosawa Love Live Sunshine Hero.png|Ruby Kurosawa (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Riko Sakurauchi Love Live Sunshine Hero.png|Riko Sakurachi (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Mari Ohara heroes wiki.png|Mari Ohara (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Hanamaru Kunikida Love Live Sunshine Hero.png|Hanamaru Kunikida (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Kisa Sohma Render.png|Kisa Sohma (Fruits Basket) Kagura 2019.png|Kagura Sohma (Fruits Basket) 92CF60F5-A2FA-4851-B486-897DD13D66DF.png|Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia) 1CF54C96-C46E-4973-8B0D-81DDAE4AA152.jpeg|Rui Kisugi (Cat's Eye) F0A07F91-D534-4DA4-AA84-C6A8FEED2C6C.jpeg|Mei Ling Ho (Galaxy Cyclone Braiger) A650D9D0-D322-4D56-ABD0-FD5F02377C39.jpeg|Yuri (Dirty Pair) Nana render.png|Nana Ebina (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) Sylphynford.png|Sylphynford Tachibana (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) Nejire Hado Hero Costume Anime Action.png|Nejire Hado (My Hero Academia) Video Games Celestia_Ludenberg_Fullbody_Sprite_(3).png|Celestia Ludernberg (Danganronpa series) Kirigiri_in_DR1.png|Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa series) Danganronpa_1_Toko_Touko_Fukawa_Fullbody_Sprite_02.png|Touko Fukawa (Danganronpa series) Sayaka_custom_vector..png|Sayaka Maizono (Danganronpa series) Newch_alice_img.jpg|Alice (Dance Dance Revolution series) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Daqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Da Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Kitana_mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Betilla_RO.png|Betilla (Rayman series) Lolo_Klonoa.jpg|Lolo (Klonoa series) Helga.png|Helga (Ape Escape series) Peach_SSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) Fp-milla.png|Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Cream_the_Rabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Z2CielMugshot.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) Iroha queensgate.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) Nakoruru-sen.jpg|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Lili T7.jpg|Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken series) Fp-lilac.png|Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) RB1 Compa fullbody.png|Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Vert V2.png|Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Nepgear V2.png|Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Human Tess render.png|Tess (Jak and Daxter series) SC6 Sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) TalimSCVI.jpg|Talim (Soul Calibur series) Pururut3.png|Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Rom Ram V2.png|Rom & Ram (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Chizuru Kagura.jpg|Chizuru Kagura (SNK series) Heroine-kula.png|Kula Diamond (SNK series) Zodiac Media Clover_(Totally_Spies!).jpg|Clover (Totally Spies!) Category:Blog posts